Inuyasha: A Real Life Fairytale
by Fighter Tsunade
Summary: I'm cancelling this fanfiction from running anymore. But I won't delete for anybody who wants to read the thirteen chapters of it.
1. Worlds apart

**Author's note: **I don't own Inuyasha…And um…my fanfics are getting kind of weird lately so be prepared. Now, here's the full summary.

**Summary: **Inuyasha is just an anime and a manga. Or at least it was. When a group of children from America are picked specially by a teacher for reports, on two get to go to Japan, the home of Inuyasha. This teacher knows something that the children don't, but what is it? Actually two teachers do. Is this really a dream come true for the two children? Will they really be safe in Japan? And why is an Inuyasha plush doll talking? Find out in Inuyasha: A real life fairytale

* * *

"Melissa Connors, Ryan Leveland," The voice on the announcements rambled on, but those two names the two only important ones. Of course, only an eighth grade English teacher knew that.

Melissa stood up from her desk and headed towards the door of her Science class, not pausing for a moment. Her ruby red hair was strung back into a ponytail, and her bangs were slightly curled in the front. Her dark purple eyes were full with worry at what she might be called for the library for. As she walked out of the room, one of her friends poked her lilac shirt that said "Bunny" and had a picture of a bunny on it, and another one poked her black pants. She slapped both pencils out of their hands.

As she walked down the hallway she could only think of one thing: punishment. "But what have I done wrong?" She asked herself aloud; not knowing there was somebody behind her.

"I dunno." A familiar male voice said behind her. She turned around to see who it was. Ryan Leveland. He was almost the perfect image of a skater, black shirt that said Bam, black shorts that went down below his knees, black skater shoes, and most of the time he had his skateboard with him. She studied his hair; it was blond and poked out in all directions (not styled that way either). He also had the most gorgeous green eyes that any guy would be lucky to have.

"Hi Ryan." Melissa said to him, smiling. They had known each other since kindergarten, but only recently quit being real good friends because of the skater act.

"I know you couldn't have done anything wrong. It wouldn't be like you." Ryan replied, catching up to her.

"We'll just see when we get there." Mel (her nickname) said, smiling again. Her smile always made Ryan a little tense, even though he didn't know why.

When they entered the library only a handful of students were there. Maybe only six.

"Now that everybody's here, we can get started!" Mrs. Stratton said, cheerful like always. "You've all been picked to go to a different country, learn about its culture, and live with a celebrity of that country!"

They all stared, jaws touching the floor.

"We've checked with your parents, it's alright. I have picked the country and celebrity for you. "First" she started until only two remained. "Melissa Connors, you'll be going to Japan to live with Kuno Iiragizawa and his son, Ai. Kuno's an actor! A very famous one. You're lucky to have him!" Melissa smiled weakly at this.

"Ryan Leveland, you'll be staying with Reiko Ishida and her six-year-old daughter, Yumi in Japan! Reiko's a manga artist. You know, a Japanese cartoon artist!" He tried to look excited. "You'll all be leaving tomorrow. So be ready and meet me and some other teachers at the airport, eight 'o clock sharp!" She said as the bell rang.

Melissa hurried through the halls to get her stuff; almost crashing into every kid she met. She'd have to break the news to her friends somehow. She'd call them tonight.

* * *

Ai's Journal

March 23, 2004

Today dad broke the news to me. We're going to have a kid from America living in our house with us. I hope they're my age. A boy or a girl would do. I'd just really like to not be so lonely any more. My father's usually either making a movie or teaching kendo. And he's always telling me what I'm going to be when I get older. I'm going to be an actor, or I won't be anything. He's already told me that I'll inherit all of his money, so I won't have to work. Ever. Then when I tell him I won't to do something with my life, he yells at me. The only real salvation I get is when I watch Inuyasha. Kagome's my favorite. She's really pretty, smart, nice, and funny. I heard that the kid likes Inuyasha as well, only their favorite character is Inuyasha. I bought the person an Inuyasha push doll, I hope they like it. It's getting late, and almost time for dad's round of yelling at me…If he figures out I have a journal then he'll take it away! So I gotta put you up for now, write in you later!

-Ai

* * *

This chapter didn't really seem like Inuyasha until Ai's journal came in…But the next chapter will! Here's a preview."Hello, I'm Melissa Connors" 

"_Stuffing or no stuffing, I'm still Inuyasha. And I'm pretty cute in this form!" _

"_Do you kids want some cookies?"_

"_Dad, what is she doing in my school's uniform for girls?" _

That's all I can tell you. Bye-bye for now!


	2. Inuyasha explains

**Author's note:**

Thank you AnimeDuchess for my first review for this story. Your review made me want to write more, so I will. Thanks a whole bunch. -**hands you one of those three foot Kirara plushes-**

* * *

"Bye." Melissa mumbled to her parents as she heard the announcer say her plane was about to leave.

"Good bye! Don't forget to send an email everyday on your new laptop, 'k?" Her mother said a little worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Melissa smiled then turned to get onto the plane. As she was going Ryan came up beside her.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

"Maybe just a little."

"Well, I am. I mean, I only know, like, one word of Japanese. Konichiwa."

"That means hello. I'll teach you all I know, but they're supposed to know English too. And we'll have our own translator, don't forget about that." Mel was saying as they boarded the plane.

"I guess you're right." Ryan sighed. "So, what's kind of food do they have there?"

"It's just like you to be thinking about food."

"A happy belly makes a happy person. So, what kind of food?"

"Squid. Only squid." She lied.

"Squid?! That's disgusting!"

"Just kidding. They have all kinds of foods. But mostly seafood."

"That's cool…I guess."

* * *

With Ai

_They'll be here today! I wonder what they're like…Will it be a girl, or a boy? My age? Younger? Older? So many questions and I'm so nervous. Actually it'll be arriving really late, but I'll stay up to make them comfortable. _Ai thought as he stood staring out of a window in his gigantic house. He stared down at the grass, looking almost mesmerized. He sighed, then started to walk to the stairs. His black hair fell into its usual place, which was a bowl cut all the rage in America. His father had wanted him to cut it that way, Even though he didn't.

As he passed a window he couldn't help but to look into his own brown eyes. He sighed, seeing his Inuyasha shirt in the window as well. _Now, I only have to wait._

* * *

"Please pick up your bags before you leave." The voice on the Japanese intercom in the airport rang. Both Americans did just what it had said. Melissa looked outside, seeing it dark, but somehow she felt wide-awake. It was probably the time zones.

As they were walking Ryan pointed to a man carrying a sign "I guess that's who you're going with" He told Mel.

"I guess…Bye, maybe we'll meet again." She replied, giving him a quick hug before running off leaving him red.

When she reached the man who looked like a secret agent holding a sign that said her name, she bowed to him. "You must Connors-san." He told her, bowing also.

"Yes, I'm Melissa Connors." She replied, coming out of her bow.

"Shall we go to your new home? For the time being at least?" He asked.

Melissa nodded, excitement filling her.

"Whoa!" Melissa gasped as she saw the huge mansion sitting in front of her. Even though it was dark, it still looked pretty big.

"Welcome." Said a figure, approaching them. Melissa bowed as Kuno bowed.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Iiragizawa-san." She replied a little nervousness in her voice.

"To me, it's just another interview, only with a reporter living in your house." Kuno joked, as Melissa laughed out of courtesy. "Ai, come out, she looks only like a year younger than you." He turned his head behind him.

A scrawny figure came out from behind Kuno, his red Inuyasha T-shirt visible no matter how dark. "N-n-n-ice to m-m-meet you, Connors-san." Ai said, bowing. Melissa returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you too Iiragizawa-san. And please, call me Melissa."

"You can call me Ai as well." He was really nervous, his forehead had beads of sweat on it. "I have something to give you." And from behind his back he took out the Inuyasha plush and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much! I just love Inuyasha. Both the show and the character!" She gave the plush toy a quick hug.

"You kids need to go get some rest." Kuno said, pushing the two inside.

"I'll unpack tomorrow." Melissa said. "G'night Ai-kun, and Iiragizawa-san." She said, then was led to her room by a maid.

"Tomorrow, you're staying home from school to entertain her." Kuno said strictly to his son when they were left alone. "I have to go film another movie. Good night!" He gave his son a quick and fake hug. Ai actually liked the idea of hanging out with Melissa all day. He then sighed a happy sigh and headed to his room on the third floor.

* * *

With Melissa

As soon as she was changed into her pajamas, she felt restless. She sat down on her bed with Inuyasha-kun as she called him and took out her laptop. As soon as the portable computer was turned on she started to type an email to her parents.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_It's really nice here, and really pretty at night. Ai, Iiragizawa-san's son, gave me an Inuyasha plush toy! Wasn't that sweet of him? Anyway, I love you two._

_Happy in Japan,_

_Melissa_

After she was done typing it she read it to Inuyasha. "What do you think? Short but sweet? Or short and uninformative?" She asked him.

"Short 'n sweet!" Inuyasha replied, jumping onto his small cloth feet.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Melissa yelled, jumping backwards on her bed. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you talked?!"

"Of course I talked. I'm a lean mean Inuyasha machine baby!" Apparently this wasn't the Inuyasha Melissa knew.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but you're n-n-n-n-n-not r-r-real." Melissa stared at it.

"Not real? Man, I told you, I'm a lean mean Inuyasha machine!"

"But you have stuffing!"

"Stuffing or no stuffing, I'm still Inuyasha. And I'm pretty cute in this form." He said, looking into Melissa's compact she had left out.

"I'm going to go get Ai." Melissa said, then stepped out of the room.

"Ai! Ai!" She called out on the second floor where she stayed, then went to the third floor. "Ai?!"

"Yeah?" He stepped out of his room, now dressed in pajamas, his hair quite messy. "What is it? Do you need anything?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I think you need to see something." She grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him into her room where Inuyasha was bouncing on the bed.

"What the?!" Ai exclaimed, staring at Inuyasha.

"Ya got a problem kid?" Inuyasha replied to him, still bouncing.

"What are you doing, alive?" Ai asked, calming down a bit.

"Well," He started, sitting on the edge of the bed now. "For some reason unknown to me, spirits of us Inuyasha characters are in the bodies of plush toys. We were sent here to find our partner and save the world from certain destruction. When you bought me, I didn't come to life. But when you gave me to her I did because she's my partner."

"Partner?" Melissa now asked.

"When the plush toy and the human partner up, they us the strength of one another to fight off evil. But when they're apart, the plush toy has no power and can't talk, walk, eat, sleep, or anything else like that." Inuyasha had crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and was nodding.

"I get it. But how do you save the world when you're so tiny?" It was Ai.

"I transform of course!" The mad mark popped onto his head. "Anyway, now I'm tired so, let's go to bed Melissa." He pulled back the covers and hopped into bed.

"Good night Ai. And thanks for coming." Melissa said while Ai blushed.

"It was nothing. Good night." He turned and went back to his room.

Little did any of them know that a figure was watching them from the shadows outside of Melissa's room. As soon as Mel and Inuyasha had fallen asleep the figure took a feather from her hair and made it bigger so she could fly back to her master and report to him.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It was longer. I didn't put some of the things in the preview because they wouldn't fit in. Most of that will probably happen in the fourth chapter. Maybe. Now here's the preview for the next chapter!

"_Iron revere soul stealer!"_

"_Blades of blood!"_

"_Kagome?" _

"_Ai? Inuyasha?"_


	3. Inuyasha goes out

**Author's Note: **Thank you Kasatka and Shiru23454 for reviewing. And Shiru, Kagura's one of my favorites too. Second favorite too! First is Inuyasha. Now I'll get on with the story.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Rise 'n shaky!" Inuyasha said, bouncing on Melissa's back.

"Hmm…" She turned over, knocking him over. "What is it?"

"Time to get out of bed, sleepy head. Hey! I rhymed!" He seemed pleased with himself. "Anyways, Ai is downstairs waiting for you. He wants to go to an anime convention with you or something." He sat on the pillow next to her head.

"I'll get ready then." She said, slowly getting up from her bed and walked towards her closet.

* * *

When she went downstairs she was now wearing a light blue V-neck shirt and khaki pants. A light blue purse was handing loosely from the right of her neck to her left hip, crossing over her chest. Her hair today was slightly curly, and slightly wavy. In her hands were her black boots that she would wear with her outfit that day.

"Hey." She said when she saw Ai sitting on the bottom step waiting for her.

"Hi." He replied. Today he was wearing a black T-shirt with Inuyasha on it again.

"We're going to a convention today?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. I heard they have a lot of Inuyasha stuff." He looked at her, smiling. "Father told me to give you this." He said, handing her a bulgy envelope with her name on it. He was pretty sure it was yen.

Melissa opened it carefully, and it was money. Quite a large amount to her eyes. "I'll have to thank him when I see him." She said, slipped the money into her purse.

"Are you ready?" Ai asked, standing up.

"Yep!" She stood up also, and then he led her outside. A limousine was waiting for them. "You're dad knows how to ride in style!"

"He's only doing this to impress you." He smiled.

"Money! Money! Money!" Came a familiar voice from Melissa's purse. Ai reached down and unzipped it. Inuyasha sat in it, hugging the money. He stared up at the two. "Do you guys gots a problem?" He asked, raising a brow.

"He's coming along?" Ai asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, who knows what trouble we might get into at the convention."

* * *

At the convention

Inuyasha was safely sleeping in Melissa's purse by now, not making a sound.

"Ai! Look!" Melissa exclaimed, pointing at a giant Inuyasha statue by the Inuyasha stand.

"That's cool." Ai replied, not seeming all too interested.

"Who's your favorite character?" She asked randomly.

"Kagome."

"She's cool. But Sango beats all butt-kicking girls."

"I have to go to the restroom, stay here so I can find you." And with that Ai walked off.

* * *

With Melissa

"He'd like a Kagome plush." She thought aloud as she looked at the plush toys. Finding one that was about the same height as Inuyasha she bought it, and a few other Inuyasha items. She also spied many kids around thirteen and fourteen (around her age) buying plush toys of their favorite characters. She saw a boy buying a Sesshomaru plush, a girl buying a Kikyo plush, another boy buying a Sango plush, and a girl buying a Miroku plush. She smiled at them, seeing the diversity.

She soon got distracted by a Tokyo Mew Mew stand, and wondered off, not seeing Ryan purchasing a Koga and Kirara plush.

* * *

With Ai

He didn't go to the bathroom; he went outside for a moment. As he leaned on the wall of the building he sighed. His hopes had come true; this girl had eased his loneliness. But she was acting so cute, pointing out everything that amazed her about Tokyo. On their ride to the convention she had showed him all the people crowding on the street, how English cuisine was a delicacy, tall skyscrapers. There was something about her, he didn't know what, that made him want to act protective and stay with her at all times. As he was going in, he passed a boy his age with messy blond hair, and looked like an American skater.

* * *

Back at the Inuyasha stand

"I was starting to get worried about you." Melissa said, a smile coming across her face.

"I see you've bought something." Ai looked towards her bags.

"I did!" She pulled out the Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro dolls she had bought. "Aren't they cute? And I didn't go far, I just went over there." She pointed to a stand not too far away. She didn't show him the Kagome plush; she was going to give it to him on the ride back.

"But I told you not to leave."

I know, I'm sorry." She looked at him with a sincere look that made his heart skip.

"What's that?" Everybody seemed to be yelling at the same time. Then a big gust of wind blew through the convention center, blowing over almost everything that stood.

"Where is Inuyasha?" A lady who was standing on a giant feather said, glaring at all of the humans before her.

"Kagura?" Many Inuyasha fans asked in confusion.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She repeated again, holding her fan in position, ready to blow more wind at the helpless humans.

"Melissa!" Inuyasha jumped out of her purse. "You gotta help me transform, if I don't, you'll all be killed!" He said, actually pleading.

"But, how?" She asked from the ground.

"Just focus all your energy on it, I'm sure it'll work." So she closed her eyes, and breather calmly.

Just as Kagura was about to strike, a white light surrounded the small Inuyasha plush toy, and when the light disappeared there was a tall Inuyasha, quite like the one in the anime.

"I'm right over here Kagura!" He said, making his nails grow longer. Melissa couldn't help but notice something different about him than in the anime, no Tetsusaiga!

"You've finally shown yourself. I have a message from Naraku's partner. He says that he'll be the one to collect all the demon stones, not you." Kagura said grimly.

"Who said I was collecting them?" He was getting ready.

"Hmph!" She said, now crouching down on her feather, which was starting fly off.

"Good riddens!" Inuyasha yelled as she flew away, out of the window she had broken. Then the light surrounded him again, turning him back into the plush. As soon as he was transformed, he fell asleep. Melissa stuck him into a bag so he'd look like a regular plush toy.

* * *

On the way home

"I bought you something." Melissa said to Ai, a little embarrassed. He looked at her with a questioning look. She pulled out the Kagome plush and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed. "And I bought something for you too…" A tint of pink coming onto his cheeks as he pulled out a black baseball cap with Inuyasha on it.

"It's perfect! I've been wanting a new hat since forever. Thank you!" She gave Ai a quick hug (making him blush) then put the cap on backwards to where some of her bangs were poking through the back.

* * *

Ai's journal

March 25, 2004

Today I went to a convention with Melissa. She's the kid I was telling you about. She's thirteen, a year younger than me. I really like her so far. She loves Inuyasha. Oh yeah, the plush toy I bought her, it came to life and at the convention he saved us from Kagura. Weird, I know but it happened. She bought me a Kagome plush toy today. I really like it. Melissa-chan is really sweet, and cute. I guess you could say I might've started to like her a little bit more than a friend. I have to go now, Melissa just finished making our banana splits, something I've never had.

-Ai

Hope you guys liked that chapter. Bye for now!


	4. Inuyasha goes to school

**Author's Note: **No author's note this time.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Inuyasha, now jumping on Melissa's side.

"What, baka?" She replied, using some of the Japanese she had learned.

"Number one, I am not a baka, and number two, you said you were going to make Ai's lunch today. So you better hurry."

"Oh yeah!" She jumped out of the bed and ran for her closet.

"You're supposed to wear these today." Inuyasha said, tugging at a white collared T-shirt.

"A school uniform?" Melissa asked nobody in particular. She then decided to dress in the T-shirt and navy blue skirt.

"You forgot these!" Inuyasha handed her a navy blue tie and loose socks that went up to just below her knees.

"Thanks Inu-kun." She then put the two on, then brushed her hair. Today was straight. "I'll be back in a few." She said before leaving to go downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs

"That looks good Melissa." Kuno said, looking over homemade hamburger and French fries.

"It's not all that great. Quite easy to make, really." She replied, packing them into a box and slipped it into Ai's lunch bag. She also put a note in it.

"Good morning!" Ai called, walking into the kitchen/dinning room wearing his navy blue gakuran.

"Gooood morning!" Melissa replied, flashing him a warm smile.

Ai leaned over towards his father. "Why is she wearing my school's uniform for girls?"

"Because she's going to school with you!" The two children looked at their elder with surprise.

"What?!" They yelled at the same time. Then Melissa regained her cheerful personality.

"Here's your lunch." She said, handing him the lunch he had made.

"We're about to leave." Ai told her, it was almost his normal time to be leaving. Maybe she would be in another class. He liked her, but he knew that for a fact that she would most likely cling to him, which would make the other boys think something else was going on.

"I'll go say good-bye to Inuyasha-kun." She ran back upstairs.

* * *

On the way to school

"Look at the pretty pencils!" A voice came from Melissa's messenger bag.

"You brought him?" Ai exclaimed.

"Who knows what could happen there." Melissa replied, pulling Inuyasha out of her bag. "Besides, I couldn't leave him all alone."

"Sure you could've."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked, a mad look coming onto his face as his partner and her friend were walking.

"We're here." Ai sighed as Mel slipped Inuyasha back into her bag.

* * *

Inside

"I'll see you later, 'k?" Melissa said, then went into the office to see what class she'd be in.

Ai sighed, then went to his classroom on the second floor.

Before school

"Ai, you got one of those weirdo Americans right?" A boy asked him as he sat down.

"Yeah," He replied, getting out his supplies.

"Good morning class! Today I've got a surprise for you!" Oohira-sensei said as he walked into the door.

"What is it?" Some of the class cried out, all sitting in their desks now.

"We've got a new student!" Ai could feel his stomach drop. "You can come in." And in walked Melissa.

"Wow she's cute!" Some boys called out. "She can eat lunch with us today!" Some girls called.

"Her name is Connors Melissa. She's come all the way from America and is currently boarding with Iiragizawa, right?" She nodded. Then to the class she bowed.

"It's very nice to be here." She told her classmates, in perfect Japanese. (A/N: They'll be speaking in Japanese from here on, but it'll be typed in English.)

"You can take the seat behind Kishi." He pointed to a girl who had raven hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was smiling at Melissa. Melissa smiled back as she walked to her seat.

* * *

Lunchtime

Ai opened his lunch and found the note.

_I made you lunch!_

It read, with a chibi cat in the bottom corner. Melissa had made him his lunch. He smiled at the note, then put it away. As he looked towards Melissa he noticed that she hadn't clung to him. Right now she was surrounded by girls and boys asking her about America, and about herself.

* * *

"Well, the classes are large and we move from class to class, different students in each class." Melissa had replied to a question.

"That's so cool!" One girl squealed.

"What are you doing after school?" A boy asked.

"Reika asked me to go shopping with her." Melissa replied, relieved that the girl most people called Kishi had been nice enough to ask her to do something.

* * *

After school

"How are you going to get home?" Ai asked Melissa.

"I…I…"

"You didn't think about it!" A muffled voice from her bag answered for her.

Before anything else could happen, a giant praying mantis came around from behind the school. It seemed to be searching for something.

"A mantis demon?" Melissa asked herself.

"Let me handle it!" Inuyasha jumped out. They both concentrated and Inuyasha turned into his bigger self, ready to fight.

"Inuyasha…" The mantis started. "…must….die…Naraku's….wishes…"

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass?" He replied, getting ready for iron revere.

The mantis then sprayed a purple mist at them, poison to human lungs. Inuyasha grabbed both Melissa and Ai in his arms and put them on the top of the building. Ai was amazed he could jump that high.

"Time for you to die." He made his nails grow longer. "Iron revere soul stealer!" And then he let out his attack. It sliced the demon into tiny bits, which dissolved as soon as they touched the concrete. The only thing that was left as a small dark purple orb.

Inuyasha took Ai and Mel down to where the stone lay, untouched. Melissa reached a hand out and grabbed it, then started to look it over closely.

"Look at this." She held it towards Ai. In the orb there was a praying mantis, seemingly caught in the orb. "Is this a demon stone?"

"Looks like it." Inuyasha replied, now in plush form again. Melissa then tucked it away safely in her bag, along with Inuyasha.

* * *

In the darkness there was the same figure that had been spying on them the night Inuyasha had come alive. She took out her feather and flew off as soon as they had picked up the demon stone.

* * *

Melissa's email

Dear mother, father, and unborn sibling,

It's so cool that I'm going to have a sibling of my own! Mom, you hope it's a boy, don't you? Anyway, everything's been pretty uneventful here. Oh yeah, Ai took me to an anime convention. It was fun. Tomorrow I get to interview Iiragizawa-san. It'll be after school, so don't worry. Reika, my new friend, and I were going to go shopping today after school but we had to cancel due to other things that needed to be done. And tomorrow I'm going to go out with this boy from school. He's really nice. He told me the sky was blue because a famous painter wanted it to be blue. Anyway, I better go, dinners ready.

Love ya lots,

Melissa


	5. Inuyasha meets Kagome

**Author's Note: **To Shiru: The demon stones' powers will hopefully become clear in this chapter. And yes, the Shikon no Tama will be appearing. We just have to get Kagome in the story first. And to The Masked Mistress, thanks for reviewing! And yes, a bizarre story line indeed…

* * *

"Ai, wake up." A small hand gently tried to shake him awake. "Please wake up Ai!" 

"Hn?' He opened his eyes slowly to stare into brown ones. He jumped backwards when he realized whom they belonged to.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Kagome asked, a worried look coming onto her face.

"Yeah." He replied automatically.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Why didn't you wake up before?" He asked, calming himself down.

"Because, you didn't feel true terror before a few days ago when you got your first Demon Stone…or Inuyasha and Melissa did."

"You know about all that?"

"Yes, I've seen everything. I saw everything you saw when I was sleeping. I even felt how you felt." She elbowed him. "Even about Melissa." This made him blush.

"Since it's Sunday I won't have to rush and introduce you. But I will, sometime today."

"Why not now?" She asked.

"I don't want to seem surprised." He said, then got dressed in the normal Inuyasha shirt and jeans.

* * *

Downstairs 

"No!" Melissa yelled, falling over in defeat.

"Yes!" Inuyasha cried, throwing down his controller.

"You got me again…" Melissa sighed. She had never been too good at video games.

"Inuyasha beats all!" The little plush toy yelled.

"Are you two playing that Inuyasha game again?" Ai asked, just walking into the room.

"Yep!" Inuyasha called to him, waving his controller.

"Ai!" Melissa ran up to him, fake tears in her eyes. "He beat me again! Make him let me win! Please?" She sniffed, almost as if she were about to start crying.

"Why don't you play me instead?" Ai started to pry Inuyasha's controller out of his hands.

"Okay…" She sniffed again and nodded.

After awhile of playing the video game, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Uh, guys…"

"What is it Inuyasha-kun?" Melissa turned towards him.

"We've got a problem…" He looked outside a window. Spiderheads were surrounding the whole house.

"Those are the demons that eat humans…alive!" She gulped.

"I'll be right back." Ai ran upstairs to fetch something.

"Time for some pest control." A transformed Inuyasha said, making Melissa jump slightly.

"Wait! There's too many!"

"Who cares?" He looked down at her. "I'm going to need some blood."

"Blood?"

"I need it for Blades of Blood." He replied. "But, being filled with stuffing, I don't have any. That's where partners help, in areas their partner can't." Melissa nodded, then went to the kitchen.

When she came back she held a sharp knife. "Let's get on the roof." So they went up onto the roof.

* * *

On the roof 

Melissa's hand shook as she held the steel next to her arm. _I can do it…_ She thought. Of course, cutting herself was harder than it seemed.

"Can you go any slower?" Inuyasha asked, standing next to her.

"I've never cut myself before." She spat. _Here goes…_ She slid the knife's blade across her skin. The blood that started to ooze from the wound stained her white skin. "There…"

"Now you have to say the words with me, and do the actions." She nodded, then placed her hand where the blood was.

And together they chanted, "Blades of blood!" And together they flung Melissa's blood. Only Inuyasha's was fake but Melissa's was the one that turned into the attack.

"How dare you!" Some of the Spiderheads said before they disintegrated. More came in to replace their fallen comrades.

"Iron Revere soul stealer!" But more still came.

"Are they never ending?" Melissa asked.

"There's gotta be somewhere they're coming from." The half dog demon plush toy replied.

"But where?" She had forgotten about the blood on her arm, which was still flowing.

"Why don't you let Kagome use the demon stone?" A familiar, yet unseen voice said.

_Kikyo?_ Both partners thought.

"Where's Kagome and who's her partner?" Melissa tried to ask the voice but there was no reply.

"Over here!" A girl's voice said behind them.

"K-k-k-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome came running up to them.

"Ai?" Melissa saw the boy come out from behind Kagome. _What _'s _with him and hiding behind people? _ She thought.

"Do you have the demon stone?" Kagome asked the girl before Ai could say anything.

"Yeah." She handed the stone to her.

"Demon Stone of the feudal area, release your powers and assist us! Please!" The stone then glowed after Kagome finished and the huge mantis demon stood in front of the gang.

The mantis the sprayed its purple mist and all of the spiderheads disintegrated, all of them except one.

"Iron revere soul stealer!" And in the place of the remaining demon was another demon stone.

"Let's go get it!" Melissa said, cheerfully.

"You're hurt, let Inuyasha go get it and let me wrap your arm." Ai said, taking out bandages that you can wrap around. Kagome smiled at the offer, and Inuyasha and Melissa stared.

"Okay…" The human girl sat down as the boy came to wrap her arm up.

Inuyasha jumped down into the street and picked up the demon stone. This one had a spider in it.

"You killed my car, man!" A teenager jumped out of his car. The front of his car had a huge dent in it, where Inuyasha stood.

"You're the one who ran into me." Inuyasha jumped out of the crevice he had made.

"But you just jumped into the middle of the road!"

"Look here," Inuyasha picked the teenager up by his shirt. "I'm not paying for your car if that's what you want. And if you don't get the hell out of here in five minutes, I'm coming for you." And he dropped him.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"How?" Inuyasha picked up his car and hurled it into the horizon, never to be seen again by anyone. Then the guy ran away in terror.

* * *

Later 

"How come you didn't tell us about her, Ai?" Melissa asked, sitting next to Ai on the sofa, Inuyasha in her lap, plush form.

"Because…" Was all he would say.

"Because he was scared." Kagome replied.

"Why was he scared?" Melissa gave up on Ai.

"Because of what you would-" She was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"I'm home kids!" Kuno walked into the room. "What happened to you Melissa?" He noticed her bandage.

"Oh? This?" She pointed to it. "The knife slipped when I was trying to cut something." She smiled. "But Ai made it feel all better." Ai blushed.

"Oh. It wasn't a bad cut was it?"

"Not at all, tiny."

"Good."

* * *

That night 

"Kagome, you said you woke up because I felt true terror." Ai said, sitting on his bed.

"Yes." She replied, pulling back the covers.

"Then does that mean that Melissa felt true terror to make Inuyasha wake?"

"Yes." She said again.

"What did she go through?"

"I have no clue. You might want to ask Inuyasha, or Melissa herself. But I think neither of them will talk, probably don't want to be reminded." She tucked herself in.

"Good night." Ai got under the covers as well.


	6. Inuyasha meets Koga

**Author's Note: **Shiru, I laughed throughout that entire review! It was so funny! Lil Angel Girl, I'm going to try to! On yeah, and if I don't say how Melissa's hair is styled then it's in a ponytail.

* * *

"I'm so excited! I get to go out by myself today!" Melissa mumbled happily to herself as she walked along the busy sidewalk. The next day was Ai's birthday so she had permission to go out to get his present. Inuyasha was sitting in her purse, keeping her money safe he said.

She giggled once, remembering. She was preoccupied by her memories that she ran into another person on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, bowing down time after time.

"No problem-o." Said a familiar voice. She looked up it was Ryan.

"Hi Ryan!" She exclaimed, her smile widening.

"Long time no see." He replied, flashing her a smile as well. "What are you doing at here all by yourself?"

"Well" She started, "Wait. What are you doing out here?"

"I had to do some shopping." He replied, a little nervous.

"Then why don't we do our shopping together? And when we're done you can come by Iiragizawa-san's house!" She smiled.

"Do you think it'll be okay?" He asked.

"Of course…" She looked him over. The only new thing was a black messenger bag at his side.

* * *

After Shopping

"I don't really think you need five Inuyasha shirts that are too big for you." Ryan commented Melissa's purchases.

"They're not for me. They're for Ai!"

"Ai?"

"Iiragizawa-san's son!"

"Oh." He was now hit with the fact that he would have to meet the boy that Mel was sharing a house with. And apparently he was older than her.

"Let's go!" Melissa grabbed his arm and hurried back to the house she was staying at.

* * *

Back at the house

"Kagome! I told you not to eat-" Ai stopped yelling as he heard the front door open.

"Hurry!" He could hear Melissa's hushed whisper in the living room. She was probably talking to Inuyasha and trying to be secretive about brining his present inside.

Footsteps were heard pounding up the stairs. It sounded like more than one person.

When he heard the footsteps descending only a few minutes had passed.

"Ai!" Melissa yelled, then walked into the living room, Inuyasha in her arms.

"Yeah?" He turned towards her from his seat on the floor.

"There's somebody I'd like you to meet. He's a friend of mine from America." She then turned around and whispered behind her, "Come in!"

Ryan walked into the room, a nervous grin on his face. He bowed out of courtesy.

"My name is Ryan Leveland. Please to meet you."

"My name is Ai Iiragizawa." He bowed slightly from where he sat.

"I'm sure you two will become fast friends!" Melissa laughed. "I'll go fix us a snack." And she left the room.

"So, what's your relationship with Melissa?" Ai asked, his eyes narrowing.

"We're just really close friends, that's all." Ryan replied, knowing that coming here was a bad idea.

"Uh-uh!" A voice said from his messenger bag.

"Shut it!" Ryan whispered, hitting the bag.

"It's okay, we have friends here." And with that a Koga plush toy jumped from his bag.

"Finally!" Kagome came out from between the cushions of the couch.

"Kagome?" Koga asked, getting excited.

"Yes it's me! And Inuyasha's with Melissa." Kagome told her new 'friend'.

"What?!" Both of the new partners asked.

"I've got cinnamon rolls and tea!" Melissa said, bringing the snack on a tray, Inuyasha on her shoulder. "You've got Koga!" She set down the trays and ran over to the plush toy, cuddling it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Inuyasha yelled, wanting Melissa to focus on him than on Koga.

"This is too weird…You both have partners?" Ryan asked, letting Melissa cuddle his partner.

"Yep." Ai replied, taking his cinnamon roll.

"Why don't you come to Ai's birthday tomorrow?" Melissa asked, finally letting go of Koga. "Can he come?"

"Sure." Ai focused on the television screen.

Melissa smiled.

* * *

The Next day at three 'o clock

It was a formal party thrown by his father so Ai had to wear a suit. While he waited for guests arrive he sat in his usual spot in the living room, on the couch.

"Hi Ai! Hey, that rhymed!" Melissa chimed as she walked in, wearing a light blue dress, her hair straight and worn down. "You're not excited are you?"

"Nope. It's been like this since I was three." He told her.

"That's so sad…" She looked down as the doorbell rang. Some of Kuno's friends walked in with Ryan following behind them. He was also wearing a suit.

"Hey Ryan!" Melissa said and patted the seat on the couch's cushion beside her. He sat down, noting that she was sitting between him and Ai.

* * *

After the party

"Goodbye!" Melissa waved as the rest of the guests left. Only Ryan was left.

"I'm going out for awhile." Kuno said and walked out the door. As soon as he had driven down the street the ground started to shake.

"They're back!" Koga said, popping out of Ryan's pocket.

"Who?" Melissa asked.

"The demon birds!" And as he said squawking was heard throughout the house.

"It feels like it's taking a bat and whacking my brain!" Melissa cried, covering her ears.

"What the-?" Inuyasha came running down the stairs, transformed, Kagome following.

"If we take out the leader we should the others should disappear!" Koga shouted, now transformed.

"On it." And with that Inuyasha put Melissa on his pack and ran up to the roof.

"Where's Koga?" One of the giant birds hissed.

"He's inside. But I'm going to take you out before you can get to him." He made his nails grow longer. "Iron revere soul stealer!" He shouted then kept slashing at them, finally striking the leader. In the leader's place was a demon stone, which Inuyasha quickly

"You could've at least taken me off your back…" Melissa told him, feeling slightly queasy.

"But we have a new demon stone." Inuyasha showed her the stone.

"Good job!"

* * *

Ai's Journal

March 31, 2004

Melissa's friend from America came to my party. We got a new demon stone. And I just know that he has a crush on her! I got a lot of cool presents…I'm going to have to make my move before he does!

-Ai


	7. Inuyasha goes to the Beach

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait…Lots of stuff going on and I've been very busy.

* * *

"We're going to the beach?" Inuyasha yelled in Melissa's room. 

"Yep." She replied, flashing him a smile.

"I'll have to go pack my things."

"What kind of things do you need to pack?"

"Stuff."

"I've got to go to school now, but we'll be leaving whenever we get picked up, so be in the suitcase." She told him, than ran out to catch up with Ai.

* * *

On the way to school 

"It's so nice of your dad to take us to the beach with him." Melissa told Ai.

"He's only doing it because you're here. He does things like this to show the media that he's 'nice'." The boy replied.

"It's still really nice."

* * *

After school 

"By Reika!" Melissa waved to her friend before she climbed into a limousine with Ai.

The limousine was set up with a three-person seat facing the front, and one facing the back. Ai was sitting on the one facing the front and Melissa climbed into the one facing the back.

"Here." He said, tossing her Inuyasha.

"I'm like a monkey!" The toy said when he landed in Mel's lap.

"You're more like a stuffed toy with no brain." Kagome said from Ai's lap.

"You got a problem with me?" He asked, standing up.

"Sit boy!" And just like in the anime and manga, Inuyasha fell down into Melissa's legs.

"Have some ramen." Melissa said to Inuyasha, offering him some of the ramen noodles she had gotten out of the microwave. Somebody had prepared it for them.

"Don't mind if I do." He stuck his hand into the container and pulled out some noodles and stuffed them into his mouth.

"How can a plush toy eat?" Ai asked, staring at Inuyasha.

"Like this." And he scooped up more noodles.

"I think they just eat it and somehow it goes nowhere." Melissa smiled.

"Actually, it's pretty complicated." Kagome was about to start explaining. "We eat it, and it turns into fluff, or stuffing, whichever you want to call it."

"Then how do you release the stuffing you don't need?" Mel asked.

"Well," Inuyasha said, started to cough. After a few moments of coughing, out of his mouth came a slimy ball of stuffing.

"Eww. You pick it up right now!" Mel ordered.

"You didn't have to show us!" Ai yelled.

"Say it, not spit it!" It was Kagome's turn.

* * *

At the beach 

"How come your father's not here yet?" Melissa asked as they sat their things down inside of the hotel room they would be staying in.

"He probably had some unfinished business and most likely won't come." Ai replied.

"Why?"

"He never comes." Then he went silent.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha was working on a new tub of fresh noodles.

"You eat too much." Kagome said, sighing.

* * *

On the beach 

"Get it Shippo!" A young boy's voice called out to the fox demon.

"Almost got it!" Shippo replied, chasing after a crab.

"Hurry!" The boy ran after them. His black hair bounced on his head as he ran, and his brown eyes squinted as he ran in the sunlight.

"Got it!" Shippo put the crab in the bucket the boy was carrying.

"Yay!" The boy laughed.

* * *

With Ai and Melissa 

"Hurry! It's going to get dark soon!" Melissa pulled Ai towards the beach, now dressed in a dark blue one-piece bathing suit. Ai was dressed in the same color trunks.

"You might have to go ahead, carrying towels and a picnic basket it heavy." He replied, smiling for the first time that day.

"We're going swimming together, you promised." She huffed.

As soon as they had found a place to set their things down they jumped into the water just as the sky was turning red.

It's like we have the whole ocean to ourselves!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome at that moment 

"You give me my ramen!" Inuyasha yelled, tugging on one end of the cardboard tub.

"I want some too! They said we had to share!" Kagome was tugging at the other end.

"Who cares?! Give it back!"

"I want some!"

"You can't have any!"

"I'm hungry!"

"We don't get hungry!"

"Sit boy!"

* * *

Back with Ai and Melissa 

"Look! There's a boy!" Melissa pointed to a boy carrying a bucket. Behind him was a Shippo, walking and talking with him.

"I think we've found Shippo and his partner…" Ai sighed, then walked back up to the sand. "Hey kid!" He yelled.

"Huh?" The boy looked up.

"You're Shippo's partner, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know?"

"He is walking behind you, and I'm Kagome's partner."

"You're Kagome's partner?"

"Yeah."

Melissa walked up to them.

"And this is Inuyasha's partner."

"You're Inuyasha's partner?"

Then at that moment, three serpent heads rose up from beneath the waves.

"It's a serpent demon!" Melissa cried.

"I got it covered." Inuyasha's transformed voice said. (A.K.A. Richard Cox's voice)

"Inu-kun!" Melissa turned toward him.

"Let's take him down with a blade of blood." He told her.

"Uh-huh." She then realized something. "But, I don't have anything to cut myself with."

"Here." Then Inuyasha cut her with his nail.

"Why would you cut her?" Asked the little boy.

"Don't worry." Melissa smiled in spite of the pain. "Here." She let the blood drip onto Inuyasha fingers.

"Blades of Blood!" He didn't aim for the demon's three heads, but from where they had come from.

All three of the head screeched then fell into the water. Inuyasha jumped in to retrieve the stone.

"So, what's your name?" Melissa asked the little boy.

"Genichi."

"Genichi's a nice name." She smiled. "Where do you live?"

"In Tokyo."

"That's where Ai lives. Maybe we'll run into you sometime." She then patted his head. "Time for you to go back to you hotel room, it's getting late."

And so he went.

"Looks like we've made another friend." Ai said, sighing.

"I got it!" Inuyasha yelled, waving the demon stone from shallow part.

"We better get going, we can have more fun tomorrow." Melissa smiled.

"Yeah." So they headed in, leaving a soaked Inuyasha to chase after them.


	8. Inuyasha goes to a festival

**A/N: **-sleeping- Shiru: I hope they do. If they're Inu fans.

* * *

On the way home from school with Reika 

Melissa stared closely at a poster on a street light.

"What is it?" Reika asked, coming over to see.

"A festival!" Melissa cried, getting excited.

"For Greenery Day too!" Reika said, now getting excited. Her favorite holiday was Greenery Day.

"It's happening in two weeks!"

"You'll have to get a kimono by then."

"Why?"

"Because I've always worn a kimono to all festivals and I don't want to be the only one wearing one."

"Okay, I'll look for one." The Melissa ran off to scan the stores for kimonos.

"Wait!" Reika called after her. "You can't buy them in stores! Technically you can, but it needs to be homemade!" And Melissa heard the end, and walked home in silence.

* * *

At home 

Ai was lying in his usual spot in the floor of the living room, eating rice cakes this time, and watching reruns of Inuyasha.

"Ai!" The familiar female voice rang out from the doorway.

He sighed and set down his rice cake. Kagome quickly took the opportunity to steal it.

"Ai! I need a homemade kimono by Greenery Day!" Melissa said, walking into the room. "Could you help me make one?"

"I have no idea how to make one." He lied. "But I know somebody who could. I'll get her to make one for you. Just give me the measurements."

"Okay! Let me right them down real quick, so I don't forget." She then wrote her measurements on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Thanks Ai!" She then headed up to her room to listen to her new Utada Hikaru CD.

"Kagome, we're going shopping." Ai said.

* * *

Later 

Ai had locked himself in his room, not wanting to come out for even meals.

"Is he okay?" Melissa asked Kuno outside of Ai's door.

"He's probably working really hard on something." Kuno replied, giving off a smile.

Melissa stared at the door with a worried expression then went down to her own room.

* * *

April 29 Greenery Day 

"Good thing today's Sunday! No school!" Melissa said, waking up and walked to her enormous closet. In the middle of it sat some cloth with Inuyasha's picture on it. There was also a note. She picked up the note first. "Here's your kimono. Hope you like it. From Ai." She read aloud. "And I do!"

* * *

At sundown 

"Are you ready?" Reika asked outside of Melissa's door.

"Yep!" She said, stepping out in her Inuyasha kimono with matching bag (containing Inuyasha).

"Let's go." Reika said, heading for the stairs.

"Let's."

* * *

At the festival 

"Why you look lovely miss!" A male's voice said to many young girls at the festival. "If you were a snack I'd eat you." His lines were corny but they usually flattered girls. He'd wink at a few of them, and kiss a few of their hands.

Melissa and Reika were the only two who got followed by him, without their knowing it until they started to try and catch goldfish.

"This is fun! I've already caught two!" Reika said, laughing.

"Lucky, I've only caught one, and the other two I want keep swimming away." Melissa said, giving the clerk another 100 yen.

"Let me help you, miss." The fourteen-year-old stalker said, paying then caught both of the fish Melissa wanted. "Here you go, a present from me to you." He said, handing her the plastic bag that contained the two fish. As she took the bag their hands touched, and he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Uhh…umm…Thanks? Yeah, thanks." Melissa told him, blushing.

Right after she finished a storm of flower petals came through, covering everything. Both Melissa and the boy pretended to be lost in the sea of pink  
.

* * *

By the pond a few yards away from the shrine Melissa brought out Inuyasha.

"It's gotta be a demon!" She said.

"Sure smells like it." Inuyasha said. He had transformed. "But if this is the work of the Blossom Demon then she should be peaceful."

"Maybe she got mad because she has to be turned into a demon stone."

"Did somebody say, 'demon stone'?" The boy from before walked up. And beside him was a transformed Miroku.

"You're Miroku's partner? No wonder you kissed my cheek." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't help myself." The boy replied, sweat dropping. "By the way, the name's Daichi."

"I'm Melissa. And we'll go get the demon!" She then ran off with Inuyasha.

"Clean up." Daichi said to Miroku who understood.

"Wind tunnel!" All of the petals were sucked up. Yet they kept flowing.

* * *

With Inu 

"There she is!" Melissa said, pointing to a beautiful demon. She had the figure of a woman and long, glossy pink hair, bright pink eyes, and her kimono seemed to be made out of petals from all kinds of flowers.

"I've been waiting for you two." Blossom said, turning towards them.

"Yeah," Inuyasha started.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"I needed to warn you, but I must warn you in a riddle." She smiled. "One evil seems pure while the other isn't seen to the eyes of the heroes. But both evils are equally powerful."

"Just like Blossom to warn us in a riddle." Inuyasha sighed.

"Here." Blossom picked up a small cherry blossom and tucked it behind Melissa's ear. "Now I shall join the good side." She touched her cheek then pulled back and was surrounded by blossoms. When they fell only a pink stone (the first colored stone they had seen) sat in her place. Melissa bent down and picked it up. In the stone was a single cherry blossom, identical to the one tucked behind Melissa's ear.

"We better head back, Reika might start worrying."

As they walked away they didn't notice a tall figure in the shadows. As the last of the wind blew fur on the figure's right arm swayed, and his left kimono sleeve seemed to contain no arm. He slowly started to walk away after they had left.

* * *

Melissa's E-mail 

Derrick is a nice name. Very suitable for a boy. Oh yeah, I got to go to a festival! Ai asked somebody he knows to make me a kimono! It had Inuyasha all over it. I'll it to you when I get home. There was also a matching bag! Reika and I had a great time. We met this guy named Daichi who got me two goldfish that I wanted. If they survive the trip home I'll show all three of them to you. Here's what I named them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Reika (after my friend). I gotta go know, buh-bye!

Melissa


	9. Inuyasha goes Downtown

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say…And if anyone has a suggestion, just tell me.

* * *

In the living room of Kuno Iiragizawa 

"I had a wonderful idea!" Melissa said to the teenagers sitting on the couch in front of her as she stood.

"Yeah?" Ai asked, glancing sideways at Ryan who was sitting at the end. The person closest to Ai was Genichi, and the person closest to Ryan was Daichi.

"I thought it would be really cool if we all looked for the demon stones together!"

"But we kind of already are." Ryan chirped.

"I'm not finished." Melissa kept smiling. "And I thought it would be really cool if we all dressed up like our partners!"

"But-" Ai started and was interrupted.

"Don't worry Ai, I got you a black garukan! I knew you wouldn't go for wearing a skirt." Melissa was still smiling. "And I already bought the costumes!"

"How do you know they'll fit?" Daichi asked.

"That's why I asked all of you what your measurements were." She walked behind the couch and pulled out two bags of clothing. "Ryan is going to get dressed first!" She pulled out a Koga costume and handed it too him.

* * *

A few moments pass by. 

"You look good!" Genichi exclaimed, looking at Ryan with admiration.

"You look just like me!" Koga said, coming out of Ryan's bag with the help of Melissa. All of the other plushes had already come out.

"There's one detail missing though." Melissa pulled out a ponytail holder and put Ryan's hair in a ponytail. His ponytail was very short and ended just above his head. "Now you look like Koga. Ai, it's your turn." She handed him his clothing.

"You look like you're about to go to school." Daichi said when Ai came out.

"At least I won't be wearing anything uncomfortable." Ai replied, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Daichi's next!"

When Daichi came out Miroku smirked. "Now you're ready to go get some ladies." Then a sound was heard, it was the sound of skin hitting on skin. Kagome had slapped him.

"You do look good, I gotta admit. You even put your hair in a slight ponytail!" Melissa smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Daichi said, taking her head and kissing it, making Melissa turn red.

At the same time both Ryan and Ai shouted, "Keep you hands off her!"

"I'll go help Genichi dress." Melissa said and herded the young boy out.

"I didn't know that both of you were in love with Melissa." Daichi turned to the two boys on the couch.

"I'm not in love with her, I only look out for her. She's like a little sister to me. I can't let pervs like you get her." Ryan said, then glanced slyly at Ai. "But I **do **think someone in this room is in love with her."

Ai turned red, but still said nothing.

"Doesn't he look great?" Melissa asked, coming out dressed in her Inuyasha costume and Genichi dressed as Shippo.

"He does. And so do you." Ai said, giving her a smile. Both Ryan and Daichi glanced at each other and started to laugh.

"Is there a joke that I don't get?" Melissa asked.

"It's nothing." Ai glared at the two. At that moment, the TV clicked on (Inuyasha had stepped on the controller) to the news.

"Standing behind me is the giant bear that has destroyed part of Tokyo and is still on the rampage." The reporter said, looking calm even though behind her was the giant bear.

"We better go!" Melissa said while the others nodded.

* * *

Downtown Tokyo 

"There it is!" Genichi said, pointing to the giant bear and shivered.

"It's going to be okay." Melissa said, trying to comfort the poor boy. "I have a plan." And then she told the others her plan, who put it into action.

"Take this!" A transformed Inuyasha said as he threw the demon stone that held the spider in it towards the bear demon. It turned into a spiderhead cage that trapped the bear inside it.

All of the others had transformed as well.

"This is what you get for destroying Tokyo!" Kagome shouted and threw the demon stone that contained the praying mantis in it. The mantis demon appeared and sprayed poison into the bear's eyes, quickly blinding him.

"And this is for being a big meanie!" Shippo said, then yelled, "Fox fire!" And sent the blue fire hurling towards the bear. For some reason the bear seemed to hate the fire and started to hit the air with its paws, trying to swat the fire away.

"I think it's Smokey the Bear." Melissa whispered to Ryan.

"I think it is too." He stared at the bear and imagined it saying, "Help prevent forest fires!"

"It doesn't like fire…" Ai mumbled, but his words seemed to sink in mostly to Koga who raced to a nearby store.

"Sorry, but I gotta use this." He said, picking up and arm full of hairspray. When he got back to the group he handed a bottle to everyone, even the human humans. "You all know what to do."

"Gotcha!" They all said, then let their partners take them down to the ground. When they all got there they started to spray around the bear, circling him in a huge circle of hairspray.

"Shippo!" Genichi said to his partner.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled, then lit the circle of hairspray on fire, trapping the bear in a ring of fire inside of the spiderhead.

The fire quickly died down and the mantis and the spiderhead turned back into their stone forms. Lying amongst these was a new stone, and in it was a singly bear claw.

"Our first demon stone got together! This one will be our special friendship stone." Melissa said, picking up the new stone.

"That poor pathetic demon was no match for them…Especially now that they're a team." Kagura said as she watched them. "I told Naraku that it was a bad idea to just sit back and watch them." She sighed. "But now there's only two characters who haven't found their partners yet…At least, two characters that would put up a good fight. I guess I'll have to find their partners before they do…and kill them." And with that she took a feather from her hair, made it bigger, and flew away.

Once again, the figure with the fur was watching the gang, but mostly Melissa. There was something about the girl…Something he couldn't explain. It wasn't love, or at least not the kind two people share and get married because of it. It was more like a love that wanted her not to get hurt, a kind of love that wanted to protect her. He couldn't be sure of what it was, but it was defiantly something. He would have to talk to her.

As soon as the battle had been over, the media had swarmed in. The characters from the anime quickly circled their partners so that the reporters couldn't get a good look at their faces.

"Where did you come from?"

"How come you look just like the characters from Inuyasha?"

"Where did those miniatures of you get to?"

"Why did that bear attack?"

"Who are you?"

These were only some of the questions they were asked, but they didn't reply to any of them.

"Sorry guys but we have to go." Koga said and took out the demon stone that contained Blossom. Once she was summoned she made a large cloud of blossoms that let the group escape.

When the blossoms had fallen to the ground the gang had disappeared.

"Where did they get to?" The reporters asked in unison.


	10. Inuyasha and the giant boomerang!

**A/N: **Shiru: Why does everybody think it's Kikyo? To hint on something, Kikyo's already found her partner. Her partner's just not letting Melissa in on her secret. I think you all can guess who's going to appear in this chapter!

* * *

"Crap! We're all on the news…" Melissa said sighing as looked into a window that had TVs in it. 

"You can't really blame them, you would be interested too." Daichi told her.

"I know, it's just that it feels weird." Melissa replied. Daichi had met her after school so that they could hang out.

"It does feel strange." Daichi agreed.

* * *

At home 

"Inu-kun, I'm home!" Melissa said as she entered her bedroom. "Inu!" She stared at the mess on the floor. Countless wrappers were sitting in various places of her room, and all kinds of wrappers. Candy wrappers, clear wrappers, a few cans of soda, gum wrappers, and let's not forget the crumbs.

"Ms. Connors," A maid said, opening the door a little bit and peeked in. "I was going to prepare you a snack but-" She looked and the room, then stared at Melissa in the middle of all the trash. "I see you've already eaten." She then backed out and closed the door.

"That was a good one." Inuyasha said, sitting up from under a pile of trash.

"Now they all think I eat a lot." Melissa said in pure horror.

"Nothin' to worry 'bout." Inuyasha replied.

"How'd you get this food anyway?" She asked.

"Ai brought it to me."

"That was nice…and yet mean."

* * *

A few blocks away 

"You can do it Sango! It's just a centipede!" A Japanese girl shouted from the ground.

"Ha!" Sango yelled and through her boomerang towards the centipede. The centipede was slashed into pieces, which fell to the ground and disintegrated. Sango then turned around, letting the pieces drop behind her, looking elegant as they did so.

"Another demon stone!" The girl said, picking up a demon stone with a small centipede in it.

"Suzu, when we will go to the others?" Sango asked, turning back into her plush form.

Suzu turned to face her with a smile. "We have no idea who their partners are, except that they were there." Her long black hair was in a ponytail. "But the next time they show up, we'll try to talk to them."

* * *

Some hidden store house in Tokyo 

"Kagura, I want you to send the Fake Water God to test our enemies' strength." A boy's voice said from the shadows.

"Of course, Naraku's partner." Kagura replied and grabbed a demon stone and flew out on her feather to the bay.

* * *

At the bay 

Kagura threw the stone into the water. As soon as it had entered the water started to bubble where it had been thrown, as if it were boiling. After a few minutes The Fake Water God burst from the waves, his snake body helping him to rise to Kagura's height.

"I can't believe I am a servant of Naraku's." He said, flicking his tongue.

"Neither can I." Kagura replied, then swiftly flew away before the news camera, or any camera could focus on her.

* * *

The Iiragizawa household 

"Ai! The bay!" Melissa ran into his room, in full costume.

"I know." He was also in costume.

At the bay (again)

"Inuyasha, do you stuff!" Melissa yelled, letting Inuyasha run after the Fake Water God.

"Iron revere soul stealer!" He tried to cut the demon up, but fell back onto the concrete in despair. "Damn! I don't have enough strength." He said to himself.

"Melissa." An old woman's voice said from behind the girl.

"Huh?" She turned around to see Kaede standing there, looking as wise as ever.

"Listen, child. Inuyasha does not have enough strength to fight this demon alone. Not even Blades of Blood can help." She glanced down at Inuyasha, who was getting beat around by the Fake's serpent tail. "You need to concentrate of the Tetsusaiga."

"Tetsusaiga?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, it is our only hope."

"How do I concentrate on it?"

"Let your mind focus on something that will always remind you of Inuyasha. The item should appear, and then you can turn it into Tetsusaiga!"

Melissa closed her eyes. What would always remind her of Inuyasha? A red kimono? No, too big. She would always have to carry the item around, so it had to be small. But what was small and reminded her of Inuyasha? She thought for a moment, then remembered something she had seen in a shop window while she was out with Daichi. A bracelet that looked like Inuyasha's necklace! That was it!

She concentrated hard on the item, blocking out everything else. If she hadn't been closed to everything around her, she would have noticed that one of the buildings she was standing by had been crushed by the Fake. Then suddenly, she felt something cold that had a plastic feel to it on her wrist. She opened her eyes. There was the bracelet!

"Tetsusaiga! Transform!" She threw the bracelet into the air, and a yellow light surrounded it. When the light disappeared Tetsusaiga replaced it, and was falling to the ground. Inuyasha was quick to catch it though.

"Thanks!" He yelled up to Melissa. He turned to the Fake. "Now I have enough power to kick your ass."

"Fine, I didn't want to be controlled by Naraku anyway!" He let the Tetsusaiga strike him, then turned himself into a demon stone. The stone flew into Melissa's hands. She stared at the single snake tooth in it, and smiled.

"Aww, if the battle over?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind Ai.

"Reporters!" He shouted and ducked behind a transformed Kagome.

Suzu stood there, Sango beside her. "Hi."

"You're Sango's partner!" Melissa exclaimed as Inuyasha (still transformed) handed her the bracelet.

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do." Suzu said, then they all fled from the scene and to Ai's house to talk.


	11. Inukun meets Fluffy

**A/N: **I've got nothing

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the library and get books, so we can study." Melissa said to Ai, who was in his usual position on the living room floor. "Inu-kun, you stay and eat your pocky. I wouldn't want you to miss out." The she walked out the front door. 

"Why is she going to the library?" Kagome asked, her two hands wrapped around the straw looking, chocolate flavored candy.

"We have a test next week. She's really worried about it." Ai replied, watching the Japanese game show.

* * *

On the way to the library 

A strange old woman wrapped in a black cloak stood in front of an alley on the way to the library. She bent her head down so you couldn't see her face.

"Young girl." She said to Melissa in a scratchy voice.

"Huh?" Melissa turned to her.

"Would you like to have your palm read? For free?" The woman asked.

"I guess." Melissa replied then followed her into the alley.

* * *

Back at the house 

Inuyasha looked up from his treat with an alert look on his face.

"What the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, she had finished her stick of pocky.

"Melissa's in danger." He replied, a savage look coming into his eyes.

Ai looked worried, for his part. He stood up, not bothering to change into his 'costume', and ran out the door. Slipping his shoes on, of course.

* * *

Back in the alley 

"Come a little closer." The woman said, turning to face Melissa in the alley. Mel obediently walked forward.

The old woman let out a villainous laugh. "I've got you where I want you." She said in a whole new voice. She swiftly lifted the cloak off of her body; it was Kagura. "Come with me." She wrapped an arm around Melissa's shoulder, and with the other hand pulled out a feather from her hair. On top of the giant feather sat both Kagura and Melissa. Kagura now had a hand over her mouth.

* * *

On the streets of Tokyo 

"Where could she be?" Ai mumbled to himself. In the messenger bad he was carrying sat Inuyasha and Kagome.

He continued to run through the streets of Tokyo, desperately looking for Melissa.

* * *

On top of a building 

"Now I shall kill you." Kagura said, her fan over her mouth. "You are Sesshomaru's partner, are you not?"

Sesshomaru's partner? But I'm Inuyasha's partner…And now I'm going to die! Melissa thought, maybe the last thoughts she ever thought. 

Kagura lifted her fan, readying herself for 'Dance of the Dragon'.

"You shall not kill her." A cold voice said. Melissa had closed her eyes, so she had no idea who it was.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled.

_Sesshomaru? _Melissa thought, opening one eye. It was Sesshomaru! But why was he here? What did he want? Why wasn't he with his partner? Melissa asked in her head.

"Coming to the rescue of your partner?" Kagura asked, now closing the fan.

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"I will leave you two with a small present from Naraku." Kagura was now on her feather again. She threw an orange demon stone towards the building, then flew away.

From the demon stone came an orange mist. When the mist parted a tiger demon stood where the stone had been.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru ordered, taking out his whip. With a few (or hundred, Melissa couldn't tell) flicks from Sesshomaru's whip the tiger demon had been destroyed.

Melissa went over and picked up the stone. A stripe from a tiger was in mixed in with the orange. "Here." Melissa said, raising the stone up to Sesshomaru. "It's yours."

Sesshomaru looked at the stone. "I-" He was cut off.

"Melissa!" A trio of voices said. Inuyasha had transformed (he couldn't while Melissa wasn't near) and was carrying Ai and Kagome.

"Hi guys." Melissa greeted back to them.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "What's he doing here?" It seemed his hatred for his brother hadn't been only from the anime and manga.

"He saved me." Melissa told them, now standing next to Sesshomaru.

"But how?" Ai asked, he had climbed off of Inuyasha's back and had Kagome resting on his shoulder. "He can't transform when his partner isn't around."

"That's the weird thing." Melissa started. "Kagura had said I was Sesshomaru's partner, yet I'm Inuyasha's partner."

"I think that both I and Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said 'Inuyasha' with hate, "Are both Melissa's partner."

"But how?" Ai cried.

"They're both brothers," Melissa said, looking thoughtful, "so they have a special connection. Maybe they both need to have the same partner because of this connection."

"Let's hope so." Kaede walked up behind them.

"How'd she get here?" Kagome whispered into Ai's ear. He just shrugged.

"I think Melissa's right. I mean, they are kind of the same." Kagome chirped.

"What do you mean, 'the same'?" Inuyasha asked. He was now being held in Melissa's arms.

"You both have the same father, you're both dog demons, you both have white hair," And the list went on and on.

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru.

* * *

Later that night in Melissa's room 

"Sesshomaru?" Melissa asked.

"Hn?" He looked towards her.

"Can I call you something besides Sesshomaru?"

"If you insist."

"Okay, Fluffy."

"Fluffy!" Inuyasha cracked up at this.

"Inu-kun," Melissa started to try to calm him down.

"Inu-kun?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You gotta problem with Inu-kun?"

"Do you have a problem with Fluffy?"

Melissa just stared as the two brothers fought.


	12. Inuyasha and the living dead

**A/N: **What a good idea Shiru! I was thinking about doing something with the fluff, but I couldn't think of anything. Thanks, my loyal reader.

* * *

"Utada Hikaru's going to do a conert at the Tokyo Dome." Reika told Melissa excitedly. 

"I know, I'm so excited. I just don't know if I'm going to be able to go." Melissa said, laying her head down on her desk.

"Tickets are only 100,000 yen."

"That's a hundred bucks in American money. And I know the value of a dollar." Melissa seemed more upset now.

"I'm sure my father would pay for you to go." Ai said, now walking up.

"I don't want to be a mooch." Melissa replied, lifting her head off the desk.

"I'm sure it'll be no problem." Ai then walked away.

"He's so sweet to you." Reika said, giggling a little.

"Uhh…" Melissa blushed a tiny bit.

* * *

After school 

"Are you seriously thinking about going to the Utada Hikaru concert?" Suzu asked Melissa on their way home. Turns our they went to the same school, only in different classes.

"I'm not sure yet, but Reika really wants me to go." Melissa replied.

"Those tickets are really expensive." Suzu sighed.

"Hello, fine young ladies." Daichi walked up to them.

"Stay away." Suzu warned.

"I'm not going to try anything. Nothing at all." He promised.

"Yeah right." Suzu and Melissa said in unison.

* * *

At Iiragizawa's house 

"Are you playing that dating simulation game again, Ai?" Melissa asked, carrying Inuyasha into the room with Sesshomaru on her shoulder.

"It's a fun game. You should try it." Ai replied as Kagome helped herself to his pile of chocolates.

"No thanks. I'd rather not flirt with girls."

Ai smiled at this and turned back to the game.

"Not again…" He looked downwards in disappointment.

"Can't get a date still? After four days?" Melissa asked, sitting down next to him. She handed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a candy.

"Nope…" He shook his head. "Oh yeah, about the concert."

Melissa now seemed interested in what he was saying. "Yeah?"

"Dad's gonna give you the money to go."

"But I can't accept it!"

"Don't worry about it. He's also going to get you and Reika backstage passes."

"Really? How?"

"He has connections. Now, for repayment." Ai smirked. "You have to help me get a date on this thing. I want to be the first boy at school to get a date on it."

Mel sighed. "I guess I have to, don't I?"

* * *

A few weeks later 

"I'm ready!" Melissa cried as she came down the stairs and to the front door. "Arigato Iiragizawa-sama." She bowed respectively to Kuno before leaving with Reika.

"Be careful you two." He called, waving to the two girls.

Both Reika and Melissa had wanted to wear matching outfits, but couldn't decide. So they both settled on wearing their school uniforms with navy blue bags. The bags were Melissa's idea, she needed to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru near at all times. They also had their backstage passes around their necks.

"I can't believe we're going to get to go backstage!" Reika squealed.

"I know. Iiragizawa-sama is really nice." Melissa replied, smiling.

"Here we are. The Tokyo Dome." Reika looked up at the big dome.

"I've seen pictures, but I didn't imagine that it was this big." Melissa looked up with awe.

"It has that effect on some people."

* * *

During the concert 

"Hikaru-san looks wonderful in her kimono!" Reika looked to Utada Hikaru on stage.

"She does!" Melissa exclaimed as they looked at Utada sing 'First Love'.

Suddenly, all the light bulbs on stage burst, sending glass shards to the floor. The main lights quickly turned back on, showing many confused fans looking up to the ceiling. Urasue was floating in the air, looking for something.

"Kikyo. Where's Kikyo?" She yelled. Her eyes scanned the crowd. "You have her!" She started for Reika.

"No way." Inuyasha had somehow jumped out of Melissa's bag and transformed without anyone seeing him. "Get these two out of here!"

Sesshomaru had also come out of the bag. He put an arm around each girl and pulled them close to his body. The next thing they knew they had fluff surrounding them, and both girls were blushing. No matter how hard he tried, Sesshomaru just couldn't get girls to stop blushing around him. Even his own partner!

He carried them to a rafter on the ceiling as Inuyasha engaged in a fist fight with Urasue.

"You must send the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told Melissa.

"But-" She looked over to Reika.

"It's alright. I need to release my partner too." Reika said, taking a Kikyo plush out of her bag. Kikyo transform, then had her soul collectors carry her down to the battlefield. "We'll talk later."

Melissa nodded and took off her bracelet. "Tetsusaiga!" She threw the bracelet towards Inuyasha. The bracelet transformed into Tetsusaiga on it's way, and Inuyasha caught it.

"Now it's on!" Inuyasha said, but Kikyo walked in front of the blade.

"Urasue." Kikyo started. "You may have brought me back to life in the anime and manga, but you hold no power over me in either realities." She took her bow off her shoulder and took an arrow out. "Die." She fitted the arrow, then released it. The arrow had a pink light surrounding it, and it hit Urasue in the chest. Urasue disentigrated. Kikyo picked up the demon stone.

"It has a human bone in it." Inuyasha muttered as he balanced the Tetsusaiga on one of his shoulder.

"We should get our partners out of here." Kikyo replied, and let her soul collecters wrap around both Melissa and Reika. "You better go outside." Then Kikyo was taken by them aswell.

When they met outside Inuyasha was quick to take Melissa home.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Melissa called back to Reika who was waving.


	13. Inuyasha meets Kuno

**A/N: **Sorry for the long break I took. To everyone, here's a chapter without any fighting, but I hope a lot of good stuff.

* * *

"Melissa?" Ai asked as they sat in the living room. 

"Yeah?" Melissa replied. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were asleep.

"Do you want to go see the Inuyasha movie?"

"The fourth one?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, but I'll have to leave the two here." She meant Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"That's okay. I can take Kagome so we're not going out without any protection."

"What time does the movie start?"

"In a hour."

"Okay." And Melissa left the room, leaving the two plush toys.

* * *

A hour later

Both Ai and Melissa were sitting in the movie theatre, staring at the big screen.

"This is so exciting!" Melissa squealed. She had always wanted to see an anime movie in theatres.

"You'll get to watch the original, not the English version. If there's a word you don't know, just tap me." Ai said as the movie started.

There were a few words that Melissa didn't know but Ai thought she did well. At the end of the movie they both stood up and stretched.

"That was awesome!" Melissa said, forgetting to speak Japanese.

"Huh?" Ai said in Japanese.

"Oops, sorry." She returned to speaking the native language.

When they went out into the lobby Melissa saw something that intrigued her. She stopped to stare at what was in front of her.

"What is it?" Ai asked, following her gaze. His eyes landed on two cosplayers, dressed up like Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Wouldn't it be so fun to cosplay?" Melissa asked, stars in her eyes.

"It would be interesting." Just then the two cosplayers walked up to them.

"They would be perfect." Melissa and Ai heard the guy dressed up like Inuyasha mumble.

"They would-" Kagome muttered back. The two could only hear a few other words from her. "…………….Ayame………………..Koga………..perfect…………..sizes……………perfect………………..famous…………………..boss…………………."

They finally turned towards the two school kids.

"Would you like to be famous?" Inuyasha asked.

"Famous Cosplayers that it!" Kagome said.

Melissa looked at Ai with hope in her eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ai replied. "But I need information."

"Information? Okay. We're from the United Cosplayers Around the World, or UCAW. We need two people around your sizes to cosplay Koga and Ayame for us. And if you two are a big hit then you could cosplay other characters. Usually we're restricted to Japanese cosplayers but she would be peeeerrrrfect for Ayame. No dye needed!" Kagome said, giggling.

"Any Ids?" Ai asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said, taking out something that looked like a credit card. It had a picture of a very slim, but muscular man on it. His name was Nozomu Uta.

Kagome got hers out and showed it to them. He real name was Rini Kiramoto. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, tell us your names."

"I'm Melissa Connors."

"Ai Iiragizawa."

"THE Ai Iiragizawa!" The other two said in unison.

"Kuno Iiragizawa's son?" Rini asked, almost in a squeal.

"Yeah…"

"You two have to come with us ASAP!" Rini started to drag Ai towards the parking lot.

Melissa and Nozomu both shrugged towards each other then followed.

* * *

At UCAW Headquarters

"Don't you two look lovely!" Rini said, staring at the two. They had both been dressed up as Koga and Ayame.

"They're going to be a big hit." Nozomu said, admiring them. "You both will get paid 500,000 yen for each appearance you make."

Both Ai and Melissa's jaws dropped. "Really!" They both cried.

"Really." Rini said, holding two envelopes. If you come with us right now to the movie theatre again to make an appearance, I could give you these." She held the envelopes up. One said Ai and the other said Melissa. "But you both will have to act like them. Melissa, you must always talk about the lunar rainbow, and Ai, you can deny seeing it and act tough."

"Okay." Melissa said.

"Sure." Ai replied.

* * *

Back at the movie theatre

"Excuse me miss," A man said, walking up to Melissa.

"Yes, sir?" She replied, looking cheerful.

"Are you supposed to be Ayame?"

"I am Ayame!" She said cheerfully. "I saw the lunar rainbow when Koga proposed to me. But sadly, he denies ever seeing it." Now she said it sadly.

The man walked over to Ai. "Koga," Ai turned. "Are you two part of the Inuyasha movie promotion?"

"Yes. The Inuyasha movie is superior to any other movie out there. Even if it does star that mutt." Ai growled. He thought it was a good impression of Koga.

"You two are a hoot." The man said, then walked away.

* * *

Back at the Iiragizawa mansion

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha was petting his fur again.

"It's sooooooooooooooo soft!" Inuyasha exclaimed while running a hand down the fur.

"What's going on in here?" Kuno asked, walking into the living room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't hear him.

"Get back here!" Sesshomaru yelled as he chased Inuyasha around the room.

"What the-" Kuno mumbled, and that's when the two heard him. They both froze where they were.

_Oh no! _Both were thinking at the same time.


End file.
